Music themed snippets
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Musical meme that i just had to do! pairings vary :D have fun!


**Music meme thingy, ok so i read Tyleechan's music meme thing and just had to do it myself... so... fun timez ahead! I have 1 OC in this... so look out for him! (I'd of done 20 songs but my MP3's battery died -.-)**

**1: Untouched – Veronicas. **

He was so young, so pure... so untouched, not to mention so innocent that he had at least every bot itching to get their grubby little paws on him, that voice, that gentle touch which the medics often theorized that he was the reason many mechs actually injured themselves to get into the med-bay...

That was until one mech came suddenly and speedily whisked the youngster away.

**2: This Moment – Disturbed **

Running through life none stop always gave Blurr adrenaline to go on, even second was pure thrill to him, running across Cybertron as if the length was merely across a small field.

But this moment... this one moment made him stop and think... if only he'd done something more... if only he'd stopped long enough to enjoy something else... he wouldn't of been facing his death alone.

**3: Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

"Hold on Prime, just keep holding on!" Ratchet growled as he tried to force Optimus's spark to stabilize, that fight had left his spark exhausted, injured and just about ready to give in

"Optimus please don't die!!" Sari cried as she clung to his face, but his armour was fading, slowly turning grey as his systems powered down for the last time.

"OPTIMUS!!" a collective cry sounded throughout the battle ground as his spark faded into nothing-ness.

**4: Live to party – Jonas Brothers**

"C'mon Prowler" Jazz tried, trying to coax the tactician out of his hidey-hole aptly dubbed 'Prowls office' "it's just one party, i won't ask again i promise!" he whined, tugging at the Datsun's arm.

"You constantly ask, Jazz, even after i agree you continue to pester, why?" Prowl asked with a slight glare.

"Cause its borin without you there" he pouted, Prowl frowned in response, wondering what gave Jazz that idea

"I thought it'd be more boring WITH me there," Prowl grouched, continuing to write so Jazz thought up another sneaky tactic.

"You know how i live to party..." Jazz pouted

"Yeah?" Prowl mumbled, obviously uninterested with where this was going

".... I want you to live with me!" Jazz grinned at his own subtle hint.

**5: Here i stand – Madina Lake**

Here i stand, forever battling against this one mech army, images of my team flashed through my processors, how much pain would be inflicted if i failed, i couldn't fail... no... For their sake, I'd fight until either Megatron fell, or we both did.

**6: Bokura no love style - Hitachiin twins**

Nobody understood how it happened, nor could they begin to try to find a way to fix it, we were who we were, one in the same, two sides of the same coin.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker asked unsurely as his brother curled up against his side.

"Yeah Sunshine?" Sideswipe asked with a small cheeky smile

".... Why do people look at us weirdly?" Sunny asked, wrapping his big powerful arms around his brother's frame.

"Because they're jealous," Sideswipe purred, snuggling closer

"... Why would they be jealous?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice lowering slightly in confusion

"Because we have each other, we have our own love style and they can't ever have it." Sideswipe smiled then fell into recharge, snuggled against his brother's golden frame.

**7: Till all are one – Stan Bush **

It was over... finally over, but so many lives had been lost in that great battle, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Brawn... primus lots of strong and much-loved mechs were lost, nobody could reverse it... nobody could fix it, but at least I could try, I could try my hardest to follow in that legendary mechs footsteps, I wasn't ready... I knew this, I knew it more than anyone, but at least I'd stand strong, tall for all to see, to give them some hope for the future

"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" Rodimus Prime stated raising the Autobot Matrix of Leadership above his head for all to see.

**8: Notice me – Zeta Bytes**

Nobody noticed when i walked through the halls, my image disrupter made sure of that, but it still hurt when i walked past a mech or a femme and not even a hello sounded from their mouths. But then... that changed when someone new appeared in the base, he was odd... he adored earth so much that a mech could believe he was raised on the little mud-ball.

I was walking down the hall way one morning, doing my usual routine with my image disrupter, when all of a sudden

"Hey Mirage, how's it going?" i jumped in shock and turned around to see that green mech smiling cheerfully in my direction, slowly i turned off my image disrupter and blinked

".... You noticed me?"

**9: I think i'm a clone now – Weird Al Yankovic**

THAT SONG!! Blitzwing had been singing it for AGES, whenever me or one of my brothers walked past him he'd start again, Sunstorm praised him for his 'obvious singing talents', Ramjet said he loved it... obviously the little liar was lying but STILL! It was so infuriating! Skywarp had just plain hid whereas Overlord socked the fragger in the face... HA that'll teach him.

"_I zhink i'm a clone now, zhere's alvways two of me just, hangin around~_" there it was... that song... that supid- "OUCH!!" aaaaah she got him again... good girl...

**10: what I've done – Linkin Park **

"_BROTHER! Stop this madness, what is wrong with you?!"_

.... I remembered those words so clearly now... never once in the past had i ever thought of them, those words from my brothers' mouth which were so full of concern and determination, I'd fired at him shortly after those words had been yelled, then called a retreat, knowing the job had been done.

Only now did i realize... I'd doomed our race... I'd destroyed all hope... this is what I've done... i can never take it back, not ever; no matter what they say, retribution... is long gone.

* * *

**1: TF:A just discribing from someone elses POV about the new young and adorable medic (GUESS WHOOOOO)**

**2: TF:A Blurrs supposid Death in the hallways under the Nexus. **

**3: set during the first few eps of TF:A where Prime's spark just cuts out, and how Sari is left to bring him back... but i didn't put that little bit in lol XD **

**4: G1 verse XD Jazz is trying to get Prowl to go to a party... mainly to try and flirt all night lol XD **

**5: EVERY verse lol Optimus's thoughts on the reasons for battling Megatron **

**6: G1 verse, Sunstreaker is feeling unsure about his life after the stares and the secret gossiping about Sideswipe and his relationship **

**7: G1 Thoughts of Rodimus Prime at the end of the 1986 movie!!! :D **

**8: G1 Mirage is tired of people not noticing him... until one mech finally does. **

**9: TF:A ....Blitzwing's teasing the clones lol! **

**10: Movie verse, Megatron ponders his actions across the years, whether he regrets it or not... he's still pondering lol **


End file.
